


Till Death

by Lily_Flowers



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: Anything For Love, Defector from Decadence, F/M, Marriage Vows, Rule 63, ain't too proud to beg, alternative universe, different roads to rome, female michael corlene, his man to the death, his woman to the death, michelle corleone, referenced Jack Woltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Flowers/pseuds/Lily_Flowers
Summary: In a universe where the third child of Carmela and Vito Corleone had been a girl, Michelle Corleone, Al Neri married a woman who stood by him.
Relationships: Michael Corleone/Al Neri
Kudos: 13





	Till Death

Al Neri woke fully, unpleasantly, when his arm made contact with the wall of the cell next to his cot. He wondered if his wife had woke just as confused as he, in their bed but without him. Bitterly he regret again his rashness in doing so carelessly what could have been done more discretely.

The crying girl beneath Jack Woltz had hair of gold and eyes of blue, but she had been as little as his youngest daughter.

So he had lost control, he had lost complete control, but wouldn't any man with any sense of decency have done the same?

That they were going to do him up for voluntary manslaughter meant that the law was not as decent as he had long held it up to be, as Michelle had wanted it to be

Now the woman he thought he had saved was standing outside his cell, her hands wrapped tightly around its bars, and her wide sad eyes told him what her mouth would not — that she would go to her father, the Godfather, and ask a favour, all for _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an epiphany while watching Scarface (1983), where Tony Montana seemed to be flirting with everyone who seemed to be charmed for the most part...if Michael had been born a girl she would have rebelled against her family by eloping with an honest police officer.


End file.
